Let the Insanity Begin!
by Author 'n Dreamer
Summary: A series of one shots about characters from various seasons. WARNING: Prepare to be overcome by severe bouts of insanity. Chapter 1: What happens when you give a VERY bored author a school assignment about cutting grass? Your about to find out.
1. Blake

Hey! I'm back! Pull up a chair and watch the hilarity ensue. Don't worry, no-one will die- unless ya'll want someone to. Suggestions are welcome, and flames will be used to burn my sister's annoying singing doll.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Yet… Mwhahahaha!! cough sorry got a little carried away there.

Anyway, here's your fic!

* * *

The team stumbled into Ninja Ops from a long day of training, and they were all exhausted. Tori immediately sat in the closest chair, while Dustin and Shane just flopped down on the floor, Cam, of course, took a seat in front of the giant super computer, Hunter was who knows where, and Blake himself sat on the table next to Tori.

Blake glanced about the room, wondering where his brother might have wandered off to, they had been late to training today, but Hunter, somehow wove this insanely untrue story about how Blake got himself lost in the woods, attacked by a boat load of kelzacks, and had to have Hunter single-handedly save him. The real reason they were late was because Hunter slept in two hours more than he usually did. And you do _not_ wake Hunter up unless you want to commit suicide or the world was in imminent danger, otherwise Hunter is to sleep undisturbed for as long as he wants.

"Tori, did you know that you don't smell like a girl that much." Blake had no idea what made him say that, in all honesty, it sounded more like what Dustin would say.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tori raised her eyebrow at him. Why oh why did he have to get himself into these situations?

"Well… You know, most girls smell like… you know pretty and you well…" there was no way out of this now, might as well finish it. Where was Hunter when you needed him?

"I smell like what?" there was an edge to her voice that made the rest of the room stare at them. How come he had a feeling he was _so _going to regret this.

"Um… you know… like sweat and stuff- Wait! I mean um…" Yup, he was officially dead.

"What!?" her voice went up three octaves. Thankfully, Sensei chose this moment to walk in, stopping the bloodshed that would more than likely occur.

"Blake, such conduct is unbefitting of a ninja, in addition to the extra mile you and Hunter will be running, you will now be required to mow the training field; no Ninja Elemental Powers are to be used. You are dismissed, Blake." The habitat cart wheeled out of the room, leaving a very fearful Blake at Tori's mercy.

She leaned her face close to his and whispered vehemently. "You were lucky, Ninja Boy. But don't worry; you won't be so lucky next time." She then stalked out of the room, Blake trembling in fear.

Dustin chose this moment to speak up, "Dude, you are sooo dead."

* * *

Halfway through the mile, Hunter showed up. And Blake definitely didn't feel like talking, but, of course, he didn't seem to have much of a choice.

"Hey! Sorry about bailing on you earlier, but Kelly paged me," he turned on the puppy dog eyes again. Why did Hunter have to be so annoying? "There was a huge rush of customers at Storm Chargers, and since you and Dustin weren't going to help..."

"Okay, fine forgiven. No hard feelings, but if you EVER ditch me like that again…"

"I know, I know, I'm toast. So… after we run laps what do ya say to some pizza?"

"Only if you don't mind waiting for me to finish mowing the training field." Blake sighed, he had passed his one mile mark a few minutes ago.

"Blake! I leave you alone for a few hours and you get yourself into _more _trouble?" Hunter put on a mock grin "What did you do this time?"

"I was bored, said something random, and got myself in trouble with Sensei."

"Well-" Hunter paused, as if he heard something "I won't keep you from mowing that field. The faster you get that done, the sooner we get pizza, and I want pizza!"

* * *

Blake lugged the hand mower out of the supply shed, straining under its great weight. When he finally got the mower to the edge of the Training field, he collapsed with exhaustion.

A few minutes later, Blake wearily stood up, ready to face his real challenge. First, he checked the gas; Blake did _not_ want to drag another excruciatingly heavy object if he could help it. Then, he started the engine. Or, he _tried_ to start the engine, as luck would have it. Blake kicked the mower, and then tried to start it, still nothing. He then tried to clean it, all that accomplished was getting his nice navy t-shirt, that he just bought two days ago, turned into a black, sticky grease rag. Luckily, while he was cleaning the mower, he found a tiny label on the handle bars that read "**To Start Mower:** turn machine's on' switch to the 'on' position, 2) yank pull rope until engine starts."

Blake smacked his forehead, forgetting that his hand was covered in grease at the moment. He blindly reached for the 'on' switch, but somehow he ended up face first onto the grass. Angrily, he pushed himself off the ground and, this time, managed to accomplish the task. Unfortunately, his next mission was not as simple.

He tried yanking it, he tried gently coaxing it, he tried yelling at it, he tried begging it, Blake even tried hitting it repeatedly with a large stick- but it still wouldn't start! Then, finally, when he had given up all hope, it started. Blake had no clue how, but it started, and that was the only thing that mattered.

Yet again Blake's luck ran out. As he went to grab the handle, the mower moved forward. Not enough to notice, but it moved, none the less. Then, after he had a firm grip, it went completely out of control- with Blake still attached. It zipped left and right, sometimes at speeds that he swore were _way_ over mach 5. Just when he thought it would stop, it would pull a wild turn and whiz across the field even faster.

Fortunately, right when he felt like he couldn't hold on any longer, the mower stopped abruptly. Blake flew over the handle bars, landing none too gently on the grass. After waiting a few minutes to make sure it wouldn't start up again, he cautiously crept up to where the mower stood, looming like a giant, just before he stepped on you. Right away Blake saw what had saved him; the mower had run out of gas. He crumpled to the ground right about then, thinking about all the hulking containers of gas he would have to carry. He _then_ thought of how much money it would cost to _buy_ all those large, cumbersome containers, and curled into a ball and cried his eyes out.

"Blake?" he lifted his head at the sound of his name being called. "You okay?"

What he saw was Tori looking down at him worriedly. He didn't know why, but, in-between sobs, he blurted out the whole thing, including being dragged around the Training field by the killer mower.

When he finished, Tori just shook her head, smiling a bit. She gave Blake a quick hug, and grabbed the mower in one hand. Briskly walking back to the supply shed, she easily towed it behind herself. Sighing slightly, Tori took a small gas can from a dusty shelf, and poured its contents into the mower. Then she pushed it outside and effortlessly started the mower. In ten minutes, she had finished what he couldn't in two hours!

Blake just sat there, marveling at the sight. He barely even registered it when Tori told him to put the mower away for her.

* * *

When Tori came into Ninja Ops, Hunter was laughing hysterically, while Cam was shaking his head, probably wondering how he got himself into this madness. Tori just smiled triumphantly. No one, made fun of Tori Hanson and remained unscathed. Getting Hunter's help was easy, he was a natural prankster, and this was too much temptation for any prankster to refuse. Cam, however, had been a different matter. The no-nonsense attitude he had inherited from his father was tough to crack, but, once she explained he got to create a new gadget, he was all for it. Of course, at the time he didn't know what the gadget was going to be used for, but that didn't seem to be a big issue.

They had used a remote control that Cam had hooked up to the mower to create most of the havoc, the rest was either coincidental, or simple mechanical problems that could happen at any time. As it was, the whole scheme was totally untraceable. If Hunter kept his mouth shut.

Hunter's job had been relatively easy, detain Blake while Cam sabotaged the mower, then drive the mower across the training field in every which way while Cam made sure that he didn't kill anyone or blow something up. Tori had come up with the idea, so she just made sure everything went smoothly, and that Sensei didn't find out.

The part where she actually went out with Blake herself was pure spur of the moment. It was Cam's idea really. Who knew that he could be so cruel? She trained him well.

Of course, now that she looked back, Tori did sort of feel guilty about making Blake cry, but, then again, he had it coming to him. She was startled out of her musings by Hunter's voice.

"Tori, remind me NEVER to get on your bad side."

* * *

Yeah, I know I should stop picking on poor Blake, but its so much fun! Hmm…. Who should be my next victim?


	2. Conner

Hey! Sorry it took so long to update, I blame my computer. Also, thanks to PsycoTangerine, who beta-ed this chapter for me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Please, R&R!

"But Coach!" Conner whined, "Why can't I go on the field?!"

"Because, Conner," Coach Berkley sighed, "you were late in coming to the team, so you are, by default, an alternate player."

"But I'm better than all the other players on the team combined!"

"You wish," the coach muttered under his breath. In a louder voice he added. "I'm sorry, Conner, but it just wouldn't be fair to the other players. Now, go sit on the bench and stop complaining."

"Fine." Conner stalked off to the bench, grumbling to himself.

(Later that day…)**

* * *

**

"Hey guys! Guess what!" Conner pounded down the steps. "I _single-handedly_ won my soccer game!"

There was a chorus of disinterested 'uh-huh's' and a 'that's nice' thrown into the mix for variety. Conner beamed proudly for a few moments, until he realized no one had heard a word he said. Anger coursed through his veins. How dare they not pay attention to him! How dare they not listen to his _completely _true story of how he won the game all by himself! He was Conner, the great Dino Thunder Red Ranger! How dare those undeserving wimps-who-were-lucky-just-to-bask-in-his-radiant-and-magnificent-presence deny him the attention he deserves!

_'I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! I WILL...Hey what's Kira doing?'_ Conner thought.

Conner's rant was cut short when his curiosity got the better of him. He laid his head on Kira's shoulder, trying to get a better look at what she was doing. "What'cha doing?" he asked in a highly annoying tone.

"Working on a new song." She shoved Conner off of her. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Oh. Why are ya writin' it?"

"Because I want to."

"Oh. Why?"

"I just told you, because I want to."

"Oh, okay. Why?"

"I _just _told you!"

"Oh yeah. What are you doing again?"

"Conner, I am only going to say this _one_ time. I am writing a song. I am writing it for my own enjoyment. Now, back off!"

After having learned this enlightening bit of knowledge, a flash of color caught his eye. Walking up behind Trent he asked a vaguely familiar question.

"What'cha doing?"

Trent had to think fast. What would be the geekiest thing that he could say to get Conner off his back before he would be succumbed by a million questions that would slowly destroy his sanity until he was nothing but a quivering pile of jell-o laying in a puddle of-.

Conner cleared his throat, thinking that Trent might not have heard him "I said: What'cha doing?"

"Working on the etching detail of an Orgaenian war-troll's Chrystenianite battle armor." _There you go Trent, that's enough geek to make anyone run away in fear._

"Okaaay…" Conner backed off slowly, and then practically ran to where Dr. O and Hayley were working on the super computer. After being momentarily sidetracked by the shiny lights, he started towards the large black chair.

"Let me save you the trouble." Hayley spun around in said chair, facing Conner "I'm working on a recalibration of the system's-"

"Hey, where's Ethan?" Conner cut in, suddenly interested in the whereabouts of the local 'video game master.'

"He's out buying the latest 'best ninja/ undead zombie fast-action video game ever' or something." Kira stated vaguely.

"Oh… Hey, wanna see the move that won the game?" Conner started kicking his ever-present soccer ball around.

"Conner, how many times have I told you not to-" the ball crashed into the computer, effectively cutting off whatever Dr. O had to say.

Sparks flew from the console and danced across the room. One such spark somehow landed on Kira's notebook, which immediately burst into flames. After realizing what happened, Kira threw her notebook on the floor, and started jumping on it to put out the fire. Trent, being the macho gentleman he was, dashed to her side and started beating the small fire with his artwork.

"Trent, Kira get away from the notebooks!" Dr. O ordered. Startled by his severe tone, Trent dropped his sketchbook and they both ran as if they were running from an atom bomb. A hiss could be heard as a spray of foam launched out of the nozzle of the fire extinguisher.

Everyone turned to Conner, their eyes burning into his very soul like blazing coals of hatred. Hayley looked as if she were about to feed the quivering red ranger to the Dino Zords; while Dr. O looked like he was ready to show Conner why he had been dubbed the 'Technicolor Ranger.' Trent, on the other hand, was completely calm. In fact, Trent was so calm that he was planning Conner's slow and painfully meticulous death in his head, while clenching and unclenching his fists simultaneously. Unfortunately for Conner though, their anger combined wasn't a match for Kira's wrath. Enough smoke was coming out of her ears to make what came from the notebook look like it came from a tiny candle.

Conner backed away slowly, unsure of what cruel fate awaited him.

(Meanwhile…)

* * *

Ethan practically skipped all the way from Gamestop to Dr. O's house, happily clutching his latest treasure to his chest. Absolutely nothing could go wrong. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming in vibrant shades, and Jackie's Pizza was giving out free samples! Not only that, but he had sent Principal Randall a virus that was rigged to get everyone out of school three hours early and then turn on the sprinklers as soon as she walked outside! How could life get any better than this?

Ethan trotted down the steps to the DinoLair, merrily whistling the tune to 'Happy Days.' As he rounded the corner, he thought he heard the sound of a frightened animal about to be decapitated, but he was sure he was just hearing things. Ethan thought of how happy his friends would be for him when he told them his amazingly stupendous news.

"Hey guys, guess-"

Conner crashed into Ethan, sending his precious video game flying to the floor.

"Oh man, Ethan, I am so sorry!" Conner apologized, casting a nervous glance at the rest of the team.

"That's all right, Conner no harm–" _CRACK!_

At that one sound, Ethan's world crashed down around him. He sunk to his knees. His game's brief life flashed before his eyes. The mind torturing anticipation of waiting in line had been the longest five minutes of his life. The joy he felt when finally being united with his one and only desire. The pure mirth of skipping through wonderful fields of flowers; the sparks of delight that erupted in his heart every time a jealous passerby sent him an envious glare kept well hidden under looks of shock. The–the elation he felt when he–

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"**_ a cry of despair wrenched from Ethan's lungs, a cry that made Kira's ptera scream look like an mp3 on mute.

"Ethan, are you –"

The pure rage on Ethan's face was just enough to remind Conner what had just happened moments before. Turning around he saw that the others had fully morphed, while Hayley had used the time to construct a REALLY big laser weapon thingamajig. One glance back at Ethan and he knew he was in hot water. So, he did what any semi-sane person would do. He turned and ran, screaming like a ten year old girl.

(Two Months Later)

* * *

"…_In other news, the missing local high school student, Conner McKnight, has been found after two long months of searching. Mr. McKnight was found in an abandoned shack three miles from town. Apparently, when found, he had been slightly delusional, and was terrified when the rescuers came on scene. Also, Reefside High is holding its annual food drive for the homeless, if you would like to donate please call…"_

"It took them long enough to find him." Kira flipped her hair behind her shoulder, only half listening to the news report.

"Agreed. Seriously though, I thought it would be the first place they looked." DR. O said, slightly annoyed. "Where else would you put THAT menace to society?"

"Technically, Tommy, he wasn't the one who chased a terrified person through the swamp, dangled said person from a tall tree, used him for target practice, destroyed his most prized possession, and then locked him in a dilapidated shack for two months with nothing to do but listen to classical music while watching the forty-eight hour documentary _How the Grass Grows_." Hayley pointed out, handing the team their shakes.

"Okay, so maybe that last bit was too much. But you helped too!" Dr. O protested.

"With nothing but the target practice." Hayley paused for a minute. "Don't you think we had better go check on him? I mean, it's not exactly like he did something that could change the fate of the world for the worst."

"Yeah." Trent rolled his eyes. "All he did was break Ethan's video game, caused the destruction of BOTH Kira's and my notebooks–"

" –And completely destroyed your computer." Ethan interjected.

You know what? Never mind."

So, how did I do? Once again I appologize that it took so long to update. Also, if you have any tips for me, please don't hesitate to tell me. I could always use ipmprovement!


	3. Hunter Part 1

Hey guys! Sorry that it's been forever, but I'm technically banned from the internet, but still, R&R!

* * *

Hunter held his head in his hands. How did he get himself into these kinds of things? It's not like he _deserved_ this torture. Well, besides the going evil and trying to kill Sensei. Twice. But he had a good reason for that! The second time he was being mind controlled by Lothar! And the first time Lothar told him that Sensei had killed his parents! The same Lothar that destroyed the ninja academies in front of Hunter's very eyes. Okay, so maybe he didn't have a good excuse. But he still didn't deserve this! I mean, who would do such a cruel thing to a human being? And on his birthday? Now _that's_ low.

You see, it all happened like this…

* * *

Hunter was awakened by a screeching sound that came from somewhere to the right. Whatever it was, it had better know who it was dealing with. No one, –and I mean _no one_– woke up Hunter Bradley before he was ready to awaken, unless it was a major catastrophe. Or if Kelly needs help. You do _not _tick off Kelly, if you know what's good for you. Hunter had seen his boss send one of the rowdier customers to the hospital with a concussion and two broken ribs.

He finally realized what was making the noise, the alarm clock that Blake had given him yesterday as an early birthday present. Why his brother had gotten him an alarm clock he would never know. And who got up at- Hunter glanced at the accursed clock- one in the afternoon? It was inhumane! Why was he even bothering getting up anyway? He should just go back to sleep and wait until a more decent hour.

Just then, Blake barged in. "Hey Bro, you ready for the big day?" his sickeningly cheery face made Hunter feel slightly queasy.

"Let me SLEEP! And what's so important about today, anyway?" Hunter drowsily put the pillow back over his head.

"Let me think…" Blake yanked the pillow from out of Hunter's grasp "… I'm not sure exactly…" he then yanked off the covers, dropping them on the floor. "You'd better go take a look at the calendar first, Bro, and_ then _you can murder me."

With that, Blake turned tail and streaked downstairs, trying to avoid the wrath of his older brother.

"Grr… I _hate_ it when he does that!!"

* * *

Scowling, Hunter trudged towards the grocery store. He glanced at the piece of paper in his hand, and seriously considered murdering his brother.

_Not only does that little weasel wake me up, he also has the NERVE to make me go to the grocery store for him. And it's MY birthday! One of these days, I'm gonna…_ _**WHAM! **_Hunter decided to become more acquainted with the sidewalk by slamming into it. (Not the best first impression, but hey, its Hunter.)

Hunter looked up to see Vexacus standing in front of him. Jumping up, he reverted into his fighting stance, something ingrained within him in the, Hunter counted in his head, thirteen years he was trained in the way of the ninja.

"Greetings, Crimson Ranger, Lothar has plans for you." The bounty hunter extended his hand, as if in greeting.

"Whatever, tin man. Tell him he can-"

"This is merely a cordial invitation; there is no need for insults!" Vexacus cut in.

"A what invitation?" Hunter looked puzzled.

"A _cordial_ invitation." Vexacus sighed, "If you don't know what it means, look it up."

"How am I supposed to look it up? I don't carry a dictionary in my pocket. I'm not a nerd."

"Here." Vexacus handed Hunter a pocket dictionary.

Hunter flipped through the dictionary, searching as though his life depended on it.

"Hey I found it!" Hunter exclaimed triumphantly. "It means: warm and hearty; sincere. Hey, that doesn't sound like Lothar, and where'd you get this dictionary?"

"I-I found it-on the ground. B-Behind me." Vexacus stated nervously.

"You had it in your pocket, didn't you! Ha-ha!" Hunter pointed at Lothar's goon "Nerd!"

"I most certainly am not!" Vexacus shouted. "Kelzacks!"

A squad of kelzacks appeared, and began to move toward Hunter. Hunter sensing he was in hot water, decided to call for backup. Unfortunately, as soon as he began to make the call, a kelzack kicked his arm, cutting off the transmission. They piled on top of Hunter, making it impossible for him to escape. And in a flash of light, they all were gone, except for a little piece of paper floating in the wind.

* * *

Hunter strained against the kelzacks' hold. He remembered when he controlled two squads of these, things. Now he was being drug like a stubborn puppy on a leash.

"Why hello, Thunder Ranger. Terribly sorry about the welcome, but, you of all people should know how they can be." Lothar extended his hand in greeting to his captive. He then realized that Hunter was being held by twenty kelzacks, making all movement possible. He quickly lowered his hand, hoping no-one would notice his _faux pas._ "Release him!"

The bumbling warriors clamored to their master's command, stumbling over one another to get as far away from their 'guest' as they could. Vexacus looked in distain at his captive, as if he posed a threat.

"What do you want?" Hunter snarled.

"Straight to the point. That's what I like about you. Never wasting time, talking about things that have nothing to do with the subject. That's why I have a little proposition for you."

"And what makes you think I'll agree?"

"Why, Hunter. Do you honestly have to ask that question? My dear, there are so many things I can offer you: money, power, even those Pokemon Games that you love so much.

"How did you know I liked-I mean, I hate pokemon! It's completely stupid. Only a complete dweeb would play with them!" Hunter denied, his eyes glancing back and forth.

"Ha! Who's the nerd now?" Vexacus gloated.

"Vexacus! There is no need to taunt our guest." Lothar admonished "Now, back to the proposition. All these and more could be yours _if_ you agree to be my partner."

"And the catch is…"

"That you betray the other Rangers and give them to me. And give me dating advice."

"Why should I?" Hunter questioned. "And why would you need dating advice, I mean seriously, why would you be even _remotely_ interested in dating?"

"Well, there's this girl, and after talking to me for five minutes, she put a restraining order-- you do not need to know why I need dating advice! And haven't I already covered the first question?"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did. Look back in your script. Page five."

Hunter flipped through his script, finally finding the page mentioned. "Oh, here it is, never mind."

"Anyways, what do you say, Hunter? Will you join me?"

"I'm thinking… No."

"What!! Fine, have it your way. Primeo!"

A large figure swayed towards Lothar, as if he was walking on a boat that was in the middle of the thrashing sea. Its head was the size of a watermelon, and its ears stuck out of its head like dinner plates. A manic grin was plastered on its face, just underneath two beady eyes. Its hands could have been used as bulldozers, and its feet could have been used as dump trucks. It had a tail a mile long, and it looked as if it won last place for a rainbow impersonation contest. And, all in all, it looked like a monkey on steroids.

"Hunter meat Primeo, Primeo meet Hunter. Hunter, meet the Primazer Laser." Lothar stated as Primeo pointed his tale at the ranger.

"Like you couldn't have come up with a better name than that?" Hunter sniggered

"Who cares what the name is! It will soon prove to be the most formidable weapon you have ever seen! Primeo, **fire!**"

A beam of light shone from the monkey monster's tail. It engulfed Hunter, clouding his vision when- he blacked out.

* * *

Well, here it is, sorry that it's only part one. Merry Christmas


End file.
